Buck's Story (sorta)
by Sparrow2000
Summary: Sorta because it's a reflection based on his thoughts. Buck can only think of one person from his past: Sheila. Who is she? Why is she important? What happened to her? This short story only answers a few questions. So find out if you have others! Beware of slight angst.
1. Chapter 1

Trouble always seemed to follow him, no matter where he went. Whether it be the village, river, or even the shore. The weasel couldn't figure it out. At least, until the day he caught who was causing it. But that's a bit of a long story. Maybe you should all hear this one...

* * *

Buck was relaxing under the shade of the big tree he loved so much near the saber and mammoth caves. The tree was basically his home. He enjoyed the shade it provided, much more than his old tree in the Dino World.

"At least I don't have ta worry 'bout Rudy and the others," he thought aloud. "They're jus' having some fun whilst I rest."

He regretted that last part immediately when he heard three young cubs giggling loudly and bounding past his tree. He opened his eye and looked at the ground, finding Ginnie, Delia, and Runar stop not far away. The cubs were now only eight months and way more energetic than anyone in the herd had expected. Even Buck was surprised. That didn't stop him from resting any chance he got.

"You think we lost them?" Ginnie asked excitedly, causing Buck to perk up and listen.

"Don't know," Runar answered, clearly out of breath. "But it won't be long til they find us."

Buck scratched his chin as Delia piped up. "You know they won't give up. Especially him."

_Him?_ Buck thought to himself. _Who's him?_

"He's tougher than Dad and Uncle Manny!" Runar exclaimed. "Maybe even combined."

Delia and Ginnie giggled at their brother. "Yeah right!"

The three ran off while Buck scanned the surrounding areas for anyone else. Once finding no one, he sat and wondered.

"Which one are those cubs runnin' from?" the weasel pondered. "Rudy, Diego, an' Manny aren't it. The lasses are definitely not. What 'bout Eddie or Crash?" Buck shook his head. "Nah, Crash has a...mate, now. Eddie won't do anythin' without Crash. Egbert an' Yoko wouldn't chase 'em. That leaves Louis, Silas, Gupta, an' Nalek. I doubt the pirates would mess 'round like that. Louis is still scared of things. That leaves-"

"Where'd those little troublemakers go?" a teen voice asked aloud to no one in particular. He looked up randomly. "Hey Buck!"

The weasel looked at the newest figure. "Aye Nalek! What's all the fuss?"

"A bit of hunting practice for the cubs," he answered. "Shira and Diego thought it was a good idea. Can't blame them."

Buck rolled his eye. "Right then. I'll jus' be up 'ere an' wont bother ya." He smiled and laid back down for some rest.

Nalek shrugged and continued on his way. The teen saber was only helping his step-dad's old friend anyway. But Buck knew at some point he'd be telling the cubs his story rather than the saber fathers telling theirs. Those cubs could learn a lot from the weasel alone than from their parents.

Buck had always kept his real past hidden, using his "gone insane" story to cover it up. Truth was, he remembered his life before Dino World. A small, repressed memory in the back of his mind stayed locked up for years. He vaguely remembered his family as a kit: his parents, sister and three brothers, uncle, young cousin, and even a small pet of a lizard. The lizard, he knew, was why he loved dinos so much in the first place. But his cousin he remembered the most: Sheila. The kit was just two years younger than himself but just as wild as himself. The kit knew how to have fun. Pranks, tricks, scaring their parents, she always had something ready. Buck admired her for it.

A massive earthquake had separated the family when Buck was barely a teen. Buck and Sheila were left with each other, not knowing the fates of their family members. The real separation had still left an emotional scar on the weasel. The fight with the human they had run into was still a bitter memory. He only remembered shouting at Sheila to run before getting knocked unconscious. He woke to find himself alone. Sheila was nowhere in sight. He worried nonstop for her for the weeks he couldn't find her. After three months of searching, he had fallen through the ice and into the Dino World. Being a teen on his own, Buck quickly learned how to fend for himself.

During his entire stay there, he thought only of his cousin. When the herd stepped into his life, he missed her even more. But he could never search for her again. Sheila was lost forever from him.

"What really happened to ya lass?" Buck subconsciously asked. "Where are ya?"

With no other distractions around, Buck fell asleep. Every dream he ever had was of Sheila. His time as a kit with their family. Their jokes on his siblings. The laughs with his father and uncle. Sheila was the only one who understood Buck back then. He was lucky to have the good memories as dreams though.

* * *

_"Buck!" the young female weasel pouted, her British accent clear as day. "This isn't funny anymore. Come out now mister!"_

_Young Buck chuckled silently from his hiding spot. He knew she would try to climb up the tree he was in, but watched to be sure. She huffed out a breath and sat down on the dirt._

_"You win!" she declared. "Jus' come out already."_

_Buck sighed in disappointment and used the surrounding vines to lower himself to the ground. He stopped just above her head and gave a sly grin. He hung his body directly above her and positioned himself precisely to prepare her for quite a surprise. Sheila felt a disturbing shift in the air and turned around, finding nothing. She blinked, beyond confused. A leaf fell into her lap after a moment. And when she looked up, the young kit screamed in surprise. Buck was there, but had put on a spooky mask to up the ante. Buck laughed so hard at her reaction he fell off the vine and to the ground. Not even dazed, he kept laughing._

_"Not funny Buckminster!" Sheila scowled, still trying to calm down from the scare._

_"Relax lass. You're actin' like Camille again," Buck finally responded when he caught his breath._

_Sheila crossed her arms. She was just like Buck in every way, save for her looks. Granted she had the same brown and pale tan coloring, her eyes were a pale blue mixed with a light amethyst. She got her looks from her father more than her mother. The female left them long ago, considering they were only newborns at the time. She also had her father's attitude when pranking. That was one thing they shared with a passion, since their fathers are brothers._

_"Auntie's making supper if you're interested," she announced while Buck stood up._

_"I wanna see Pop make supper some time," Buck joked._

_Sheila rolled her eyes. "Maybe when Auntie get sick again."_

_"Doubt that. She's a rock wit health!"_

_The two laughed their way home, planning their next prank. As soon as they reached their tree home, the ground shook and the tree fell into the earth. Buck grabbed Sheila and held her close only for her to get pulled away by a vine into the dark abyss. Buck reached for her but was too late._

* * *

Rudy roared, waking Buck from his sleep with a jolt. The weasel yelled in surprise and nearly fell out of the tree. Once he had regained his balance, Buck glared at the baryonyx. Rudy pushed his snout closer to the weasel in concern. Buck softened his glared and sighed.

"S'alright buddy," he reassured the dino. "I'm fine. Nothing to worry 'bout. Now, let's go find some breakfast."

The dino gave a comforting growl as Buck climbed onto his head.

"Thanks Snowflake. Means a lot ta know you're here."

Even with the comfort he received, Buck couldn't take his mind off Sheila and where she could be. He never once thought of here as dead. That thought was one he never wanted to think about. She is his only possible family. If anything had happened to her, he wouldn't be able to deal with it.

Rudy could sense something wrong and wished he could ask. But knowing the weasel, he'd just brush it off like nothing ever happened. The dino let it go and walked to the clearing to meet up with the rest of the herd. With time, Buck would possibly tell them what's bothering him. Who knows at this point?

* * *

**Just thought I'd post a random oneshot I just came up with. There will be more on Sheila in the future. I promise that. But it will take a while to come up with a plot line for this one. It's been it the works for a while now, but still.**

**For now, enjoy this. R&R and I'll get back to you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why'd ya have ta wake me again?" the weasel asked Manny and Diego as the two explained the minor situation.

"We've all noticed how lonely you are," Manny started.

Diego grinned at the weasel's dumbstruck expression. "So we thought we should-"

"No!" Buck screamed angrily. "I'm not lettin' ya an' the herd play matchmaker. I don't need a mate. I need space from this lovey dovey junk."

The two herd leaders were taken aback at the outburst.

"Buck, we're only trying to help," Diego tried.

Buck sighed. "I don't need help. I'm jus' tryin' ta get over a loss from a long time ago."

The weasel scurried off before Manny or Diego could utter a word. Neither knew what to make of his odd behavior, but decided to give him his space. The rest of the herd would be notified as well so as not to bother him. It was just going to be hard for the teens when they only wanted to hang out with him.

"Wonder what happened," Diego thought aloud as he and Manny walked to the clearing.

Manny shrugged. "Who knows? But it must be bad if he doesn't want to talk about it. He'll tell us when he's ready."

"I hope so," the saber muttered worriedly. "He knows he can trust us. But we'll give him time."

They had reached the clearing to find Ellie with the two saberesses, Raz, and Rein all laughing together. Raz was telling stories of her and Shira's pirate days while the others listened. It didn't take long for Manny to smile at his mate, sharing a small secret with her that Hala was close to learning. Even Diego could sense something was up.

Raz stopped and looked toward the two males. "Ello boys!" she greeted. "How 'bout a story from the old days?"

Diego shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Manny grinned as he sat next to Ellie. "Diego, how about when you, Sid and I ran into that vulture and anteater?"

The saber laughed. "Don't you mean when Sid interrupted a peace negotiation and was almost eaten by a predator and herbivore?"

"Yeah, that one," the male mammoth answered.

Shira looked back and forth between the two. "Hold on, I wanna hear this one."

"Same here boys," Ellie chimed in with three eager nods coming from the others.

Manny and Diego grinned. The saber cleared his throat. "Well, we had been traveling together for a few months since returning Roshan to his father..."

* * *

Buck sat in a tree not far away from the group as stories were passed back and forth. He barely acknowledged hearing the story about Sid nearly being eaten by a leaf eater, not uttering a sound.

Turning away from the group, the weasel looked at the ocean. Watching the water and reflection of the sun was the only thing keeping him from breaking apart. Just that morning he had been pestered, awoken, annoyed, and sadly reminded of being alone. He didn't care about settling down. Sheila was the only thing on his mind. Buck narrowed his eye in determination.

"I'm gonna find ya lass," he declared. "I promise ya that."

A branch snapped in the distance and he hopped from tree to tree to find its source. He soon discovered it was only Crash and Trish making something. The weasel sighed heavily. He had been on edge since the whole deal with Soto. And that had been eight months ago! Nothing was keeping him alert anymore. Rudy and him still had their playful rivalry, but it felt too toned down. At times, he would pick a fight with Diego or Oscar to keep some excitement going. Only, the fact that he was with the herd now strengthened his aching heart.

He missed Sheila more than ever.

Buck threw his knife in frustration, hitting a nearby bush. Something shrieked in fright and he instantly regretted it.

"Really Buck?" the voice asked.

Buck winced when he noticed Peaches holding the weapon in her trunk.

"Sorry lass. Not myself lately," he explained as he mentally slapped himself.

* * *

**Sorry this got off topic a bit. I just thought I'd put in a laugh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So . . . . anyone actually read this angsty one?**

* * *

Chapter 3

Crash noticed his weasel friend's depression quickly. Trish was concerned as well when Crash told her. The serpent sighed heavily whenever she noticed Buck's downcast expression. He was just too sad for her to take it. She and Crash had finally had enough and took matters into their own paws, tail in Trish's case.

"Buck," Crash called to his friend when they reached his tree home.

The weasel frowned and turned away, already knowing what was going on. "Leave me alone will ya? I ain't talkin'."

Crash wasn't having any of it. "Look weasel. We're trying to help our friend. But how can we do that if you're not going to let us?"

"I said go away!" the weasel said angrily.

The opossum was about to comply when Trish laid her tail on his shoulder. Crash nodded and she cleared her throat, looking up toward the weasel.

"Buck." Her gentle voice reached Buck's ear and it twitched toward them. "You know we're your friends. Why don't you come down and talk to us?"

The weasel sighed through his nose in defeat and sat up, facing the young couple. "Alright, but only 'cause you asked so nicely."

Trish grinned victoriously while Crash crossed his paws over his chest. "We just wanna talk," he explained simply.

"Well, I ain't gonna really listen to ya," Buck warned as he jumped down with a light thud.

Crash grunted. "What's up with you lately?"

Buck scowled. "Not you too!" he shouted, throwing his arms up in frustration. "None of ya quit do ya?" He was about to climb back up the tree when Trish spoke.

"Buck, please just tell us what's going on," she requested gently. "We're here to help you."

Buck hung his head a bit. "It's a long story lass. Goes way back to when I was a kit."

"We've got time," Crash offered, his ears twitched forward to show he was listening.

The weasel gave in and sat down on the dirt, the couple copying his actions. Buck sighed one more time and faced the two before him.

"It started afte' my aunt left the family," he explained. "Mum an' pop were upset that my uncle was alone with his daughter, my cousin. But since pop an' uncle were brothers, they got to stay. My cousin, Sheila, was the best kit I knew." Buck smiled. "She was more fun than my own siblings. I had three brothers an' a sister, but spent more time with Sheila. We pulled the best pranks on ev'ryone. Even on each other at times. Pop an' uncle loved helpin' us out too. Mum an' Camille weren't so happy 'bout it. But my brothers tolerated us." Buck's smiled disappeared fast. "One day, an earthquake made a big crack, separatin' me an' Sheila from the family. We were on our own. After a couple of years, we ran into a human an' I was almost killed. Sheila got away, but I never saw her again afte' that. Not long after, I fell into Dino World an' met the herd a decade later. Ev'rything fell inta place since."

Crash looked almost devastated while Trish tried hard to hold back her tears. Buck stayed silent for a while, waiting for their response.

"Buck," Crash finally said. "I...I'm sorry. Sheila sounds like an amazing friend."

Buck gave a sad smile. "She was the greatest friend I could 'ave asked for."

Trish was silently crying next to Crash as he wrapped a paw around her. "You've been alone that long?" she asked, teary-eyed when she looked at the weasel.

"Rudy was my friend until I met the herd," Buck explained. "But before that, yeah. I was alone for a while."

"You know we're always here for ya Buck," Crash reassured.

Buck grinned. "Thanks mate. But I'd rathe' be alone for a while."

Crash nodded and ushered Trish away. The weasel sighed heavily when the couple was out of sight. His tears began to flow freely and he rushed toward Wave Point. Once reaching the cliff, he just sobbed openly. No one could hear him. No one could see him. It was even quieter than usual. And that worked for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick note: iPad got replaced and I was lucky I didn't lose any of my fanfictions from the app on it. Thank you iCloud! Also, I'm sorry it's been over a week. But this story has so many OCs I can barely keep track. Hope you guys can keep up!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Nat!"

A light brown molehog female poked her head out from below deck and scurried toward the captain.

"Who ate the last of the broccoli?"

Nat laughed. "That's what yer mad bout? Girl, ya should relax. Talk ta Ked an' the mammoths. They were the last ones near it."

All Nat received was a scowl.

"What?"

"Tell the crew ta baton down for a storm. I'll talk ta the boys later." She scurried off before Nat could say another word.

"She in a mood again?" a female seagull asked, landing next to Nat.

Nat sighed. "It's that time of year again. Ya know how sensitive she gets bout her past."

The seagull nodded. "She needs a friend. Anything we can do?"

"Just follow orders. Grel, go tell the others to baton down. Cap'n senses a storm comin'." Nat glanced at the gull before scurrying to the helm.

Grel gave a curt nod before flying below deck. The hold was large enough to hold three baryonyxes. This small crew had a female baryonyx, as well as a kangaroo, badger, two mammoths, and a young T-Rex, along with Nat, Grel, and their fearless captain.

All laughing and chatting ceased when Grel landed on the table full of food. The kangaroo and T-Rex groaned in annoyance. The badger and baryonyx rolled their eyes.

"Cap'n an' first mate say ta baton down," Grel ordered.

The kangaroo groaned. "Fine lass. But we gonna make sure this time." Grel glared. "Al'ight, ya win."

"Cap'n al'ight?" The badger asked.

Grel nodded hesitantly. "She's doin' fine Lila. But you all know what time o' year it is. Avoid the cap'n an' you'll be fine. Off ta work!"

Every went to their stations for work. Grel called one of the mammoths to stay. "Tren, Cap'n asked what happened to the last of the broccoli."

Tren sighed. "Mick, Ked and I ate it."

Grel nodded. "Might wanna tell Cap'n."

"How she doin' today?"

"In a mood like ev'ry year. Ya know the drill."

Tren nodded and walked to the main deck. Grel sighed. "Maybe this year she'll say something." She sighed and flew up to the main deck.

"Jade! Secure the mast! We don' need another disaster like las' year." the captain ordered.

The baryonyx nodded and tied the rope from the sides of the ship to the top of the mast. Lila and Nat climbed up to secure above while the kangaroo tied the sides down. Tren and the T-Rex secure the cannons before the order is given.

Grel flies up to the crow's nest. She grabs her eye scope once she lands and looks around. In less than a minute, she spots an island not far away. "Land ho! Island off starboard bow!"

The crew looks off to the right and see the island. They all look to their captain.  
She nods and turns the helm. "We land there til the storm clears. Then we leave."

"Aye! Aye!" they chorus before getting back to work.

* * *

Buck breathed deeply as he sat on the cliff. It was only late summer and he knew a storm was coming. He didn't move when he looked up. His eye narrowed a bit when he saw a massive ship headed their way. The weasel didn't want to deal with it so he ignored the ship.

"Let the othe's worry 'bout it. It ain't my job."

* * *

"Yo, Manny!"

The mammoth leader walked up to Diego on the beach, not yet seeing the ship. "What is it?"

Diego pointed out to sea with his head. "Incoming ship. And it's a big one."

Manny looked where Diego had pointed. The ship was massive and heading their way. It was only eight months since the final face-off with Soto and Roshan's tribe came to stay, but this ship was six times the size of Rudy. It worried Manny about what they might find aboard.

"We stay until they reach land," Manny told his friend. "Then we find out who they are."  
"And if they're bad news?" Diego asked.

Manny narrowed his eyes. "Let's hope they aren't. Send word to Roshan to keep his tribe out of sight until we know for sure."

Diego nodded and hurried off to the human village. Manny took a few steps toward the water, watching the ship as it neared. "Let's find out who you are..."


End file.
